


I'm drunk with you (I'm drunk with this night)

by Sugarapa



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, ChanBaek - Freeform, Cute, Drunk Park Chanyeol, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Shenanigans, Fluff, I swear, Kaisoo if you squint, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, cute as heck, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24168382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarapa/pseuds/Sugarapa
Summary: All Byun Baekhyun wants to do when he gets off the bus is go straight to his apartment, snuggle into his warm bed, and cuddle his even warmer boyfriend. But Park Chanyeol has other plans.Are you drunk?” Baekhyun can’t keep a smile off his face. How cute.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	I'm drunk with you (I'm drunk with this night)

Baekhyun’s fiddling with his mask, waiting for the bus that will take him to the train station. The sun has gone down and it’s chilly, the wind rustles the leaves on the trees nearby in this quaint, countryside, little bus stops, near paddy fields and tea plantations. His stomach is full with the homemade kimchi his mother swears by, and his head buzzes slightly at the rice wine his father kept filling his cup with.

He checks his phone to sigh at the few missed calls by Chanyeol. He figures Chanyeol’s asleep by now, hopefully, and doesn’t call him back.

He checks the time: ten minutes till the bus arrives. He shifts his backpack on his shoulders, comforted by the weight of the side dishes and even more kimchi for his dorm mates to share. He’s fond of his friends, and loves his boyfriend, truly, it’s just that he really, really missed his parents.

As the evening grows darker, and he startles a bit at a phone call. The bright screen lights up with a familiar row of characters. He picks up the called ID named “Chanyeolie~<3”.

“YAH” Chanyeol yells, loudly, too loud, as Baekhyun quickly lowers the volume on his phone, “you....you,” he slurs.

Baekhyun narrows his eyes, “Chanyeol...by any chance did you-,” he’s interrupted swiftly:

Voice trembling, Chanyeol asks pitifully “Did you block me on your phone?”

Baekhyun can see the puppy-dog eyes in front of his face already, and his heart would usually break at that tone of voice, but he quickly understands.

“Of course not! You’re my baby,” he’s glad he’s not at his parents’ place for this, “is Sehunie with you right now? Could you give him the phone?” Baekhyun asks in a sickly sweet voice.

An affronted gasp, “You don’t want to talk to me?” Chanyeol says, imaginary dog-ears drooping further, and Baekhyun hears a scuffle, and some more swearing, when Sehun’s voice comes in clearly.

“Yes, _hyung_?”

That smug motherfucker, “Why did you make my boyfriend drink on a Sunday night? We have a 9am class, you know this!”

Not even having the gall to sound apologetic he says, “In my defense, it was all his idea,” there’s another scuffle, Chanyeol seems to have realized he’s not talking to Baekhyun anymore and lunges for the phone.

“Why!” He wails, “why didn’t you pick up the phone?!”

Baekhyun isn’t able to answer, because Chanyeol quickly pouts, and says, “It doesn’t matter, I guess Sehun is your favorite and NOT ME and that’s FINE, I’ll just go-,”

“Are you drunk?” Baekhyun can’t keep a smile off his face. How cute.

“No...” Chanyeol stretches out the no till he gets bored, and sighs, “it’s fine I’m over it now anyway, because I’m not sensitive, and, and did you know? Kyungsoo called me sensitive, how MEAN, and I’m, I’m over it now,”

Kyungsoo’s voice comes from the background noise, “He’s not over it,”

Jongin chimes in too, “He’s crying now,”

“Why is everyone so MEAN??” Chanyeol wails, “I miss you Baekhyun! Please come back,”

While Baekhyun soothes Chanyeol, he sees his bus coming.

“Ah! I’ll talk to you later, go home soon you guys!! Love you baby, see you soon,” he blows a kiss into the phone speaker and quickly ends the call before Chanyeol starts to cry again.

~~~

Chanyeol’s sobbing now, and that only sends Sehun into an amused sense of dread. He gets a message from Baekhyun.

 _Bakehyun_  
Read 10:43  
Take him home before he hurts himself

 _You_  
Sent 10:43  
kk

 _Bakehyun_  
Read 10:44  
N O W >:((((((

 _You_  
Sent 10:44  
:/

“Ok, let’s get going then,” Sehun says, startling a dozing Jongin awake. He groans and tries to stick his head into the hood of Kyungsoo’s hoodie. That earns him a slap, but no one makes to move just yet. Chanyeol seems to have stopped yelling, and has a dreamy look on his face.

Oh no.

Irritated, Sehun pulls out the big guns, “Please let’s get him home before he starts declaring his love for everyone at this table,”

Kyungsoo, at the apparent promise of verbal affection, goes pale and pulls a whining Jongin to his feet, holding his jacket in his hands. He seemed to mutter, “Not again, not again,” under his breath like a prayer, or a plea for help. Everyone knows how Chanyeol gets after a certain number of beers and tequila shots.

Sehun gets up and feels the ground shift. Huh, that’s odd, why would the world do that?

Chanyeol has his and Kyungsoo’s shirt sleeves in both his hands, why is he so strong? He pulls them both back down on the table. Jongin manages to land his ass on a seat in the complicated fall from grace.

“Sehun, Sehunie, our baby little Sehun, the darling smol with an o with muscles,” Chanyeol says, placing both his large palms on Sehun’s face, does this count as cheating?

“Yes?”

“You know you’re the best _dongseng_ , and _maknae_ in the whole world right?” He says, voice serious, betraying the beer his breath reeks of.

Sehun is about to brush it off when he feels a small tingle in his heart, what? What is this warm feeling?? Is it the alcohol?? Is he dying??

“Oh no, our little baby isn’t dying, silly,” Chanyeol pokes Sehun’s nose, too hard, but they’re too drunk to notice. Sehun had that mild crisis out loud it seems. No one notices Kyungsoo grab Jongin and escape before Chanyeol starts to make a scene.

  
“This feeling,” Chanyeol points to his chest, “it’s called Love,”

“The heart is on the left side,” Sehun points out, trying to ignore the emotion bubbling in his lungs like champagne.

“Fuck,” Chanyeol says, still smiling, and Sehun thinks they could drink a bit more.

It looks like it’ll take them a bit longer to get home.

~~~

At 2 am Baekhyun finds them in the back of the bar and the last thing Sehun can remember is seeing a large golden retriever jump into the arms of his loving and waiting and sleep-deprived boyfriend. Chanyeol murmurs loving words into Baekhyuns ears and Sehun sighs into the arms that cradle his face.

“But you,” Sehun remembers it clearly, but it doesn’t make him mad, “You, Byun Baekhyun, I love the most in the entire world,”

Baekhyun grins, “Me too,”

Chanyeol and Baekhyun smile at each other before he slaps Chanyeol lightly and tells him to get Sehun.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyy so if you made it here, I hope you liked it! This is dedicated to my darling friend who threw me into the beautiful world of chanbaek. I'm sure this is one of many cliched fics but if it made you smile then woohoo! Hope everyone is staying safe during quarantine and is getting the support they need. Much love to everyone out there. see ya~
> 
> Also title from Suran's Wine <3


End file.
